The Act of Jealousy
by kr kill
Summary: senrusen. A set of stories and tips on how to know when you're jealous in the most awkward and funny experience. Might even sound corny but that's the truth.
1. Lemon

The Act of Jealousy

**_Lemon_**

**_A/N: _**First humor fic…this is based from 'Never too Late' but this is not considered to be the sequel. This is set up…so that we can have fun and state some facts…in a senru version! Some tips on how you know when your jealous…do read and review…thanks!

**_Disclaimer: _**Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue, while the story is mine…

~*start*~

Rukawa was walking across the rooms of his huge mansion…heading towards the dining room in which he'll be meeting Sendoh Akira nonetheless.

"Wai…you're so sweet!"

The voice rang, certainly belonging to Sendoh Akira.

'Better than me?!' Rukawa asked himself.

"And cute too…!"

Sendoh added clueless of what Rukawa will be attempting to do to him.

'How dare you, Sendoh Akira!!!' Rukawa shouted to himself, readying himself to strangle poor Akira.

Slowly, Rukawa opened the door…immediately searching for the intruder.

"Ohayou…Kaede! Your finally awake," Sendoh chirped happily.

"Where is he?" Rukawa asked trying to sound composed.

"Who?" Sendoh asked cluelessly.

"The idiot…" Rukawa answered.

"But no ones here except me, Kaede…Am I the idiot?" Sendoh argued, munching more lemon.

"Don't play games with me, Sendoh Akira!" Rukawa said, slightly raising his voice.

"But I'm saying the truth…Kaede…" Sendoh replied.

Rukawa sighed.

'Damn…'

"I won't be angry just tell me whose the lucky one. The sweeter, cuter and better one than me…" Rukawa said.

Sendoh looked at Rukawa, confusion etched on his face. Rukawa looked at Sendoh waiting for the reply. Sendoh looked at Rukawa and blinked all the way.

Silence ensued before the realization dawned into Sendoh.

"No one, Kaede," he replied.

Rukawa's brow twitched not believing Sendoh.

"You're jealous…aren't you," Sendoh suddenly blurted, smirking.

"Why should I be?" Rukawa retorted.

"Because you'll lose…Sendoh Akira the great!" Sendoh replied, giving his positive traits.

"As if…" Rukawa commented.

"Ne, don't be Kaede…it was just the lemon…" Sendoh stated.

Lemon?!

"The what, Akira?!" Rukawa asked.

"L-E-M-O-N!!! Lemon…"

"What's the connection?" Rukawa asked.

"I was praising the lemon before you came. You must've thought it was somebody…" Sendoh replied.

Rukawa sighed silently to himself.

Sendoh Akira loves the lemon so much because HE is a hentai himself…

**===========**

_Sendoh and Rukawa turned chibi…_

_+ Kae = author…self insert in this part_

**_Lesson # 1:_**

"Kaede's cuter and more human like than the lemon!" Sendoh stated.

Kae: What's the relation to the symptom?

"Rukawa is a person…lemon is a thing…"

Kae: Yada…yada!

**_Lesson #2:_**

"If you want to hear something…be sure to be in front of that person…" Rukawa said.

Kae: *face falls* I thought you were stalking him?

"So?"

Kae: Then why be so obvious…he won't tell you if you're there.

"Then better…"

Kae: You want him to stab you at the back…

**_Lesson #3:_**

"Don't be so sure when you hear something…clarify if needed…" Sendoh said.

Kae: A little better…

"Your jealous…"

Kae: Huh? Anyways…it WILL lead to jealousy.

**_Lesson #4:_**

"Don't but in…let him express his side…" Rukawa said.

Kae: *claps* True…very true!

"Or else…everything will be wasted!"

Kae: *BOOM* wasted…

"I don't want that to happen…"

Kae: Who does? Akira wouldn't allow that to happen if it's the last thing he has to do!

**_Lesson #5:_**

"Don't get the better of you…" Sendoh stated.

Kae: Meaning please…

"If you get too jealous…and don't clear up…"

Kae: I know what happens…*BOOM*

"Everything will go to waste…"

Kae: *coughs* I'm going to suffocate with all this smoke…

Lesson #6 

"It is better to express your feelings…" Rukawa said.

Kae: Why do you do that…Mr. Ice-prince?

"Shut up…or else everything you do will be meaningless…"

Kae: Meaning you expressed yours to Akira…interesting

"Hell with you…and you'll fight over things you shouldn't be…until you break off loathing each other…"

Kae: waah…I don't like that to happen!

"Shouldn't I be saying that…"

Kae: Eh? Oh yeah…it should be you…sorry wrong line…

~T.b.C.

**_A/N:_** Here's Part One…symptom one, find out on the next chapter part two of symptom one…things you hear…as long as the exams are through I'll upload as soon as possible do review thanks!


	2. Banana Peal

The Act of Jealousy

**_Banana Peal_**

**_A/N: _**Chapter two…the fic has been minorly changed the way it flows that is…well anyways if you can still remember chapter one states Rukawa's jealousy over a small piece of lemon…now let's find out if how will Rukawa deal with a jealous Sendoh after a basketball game…hm? Please review…thanx!

**_Disclaimer: _**Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue, while the story is mine…

~*start*~

In a different situation… 

The crowd was noisy, people were rejoicing. Shohoku just won the last step and they're in for the championship. Some were sullen after discovering the loss of their team.

The crowd was slowly dispersing and slowly the team members of Shohoku one-by-one left meeting up with the crowd of supporters.

Mitsui was still at the locker rooms and has just finished taking a shower. Rukawa was merely a meter away from Mitsui when he slipped.

-- banana peal

Great, so Rukawa slipped because a stupid banana peal was placed or misplaced by the floor.

****

Sendoh was smiling his 1000 mega-watt smile; he was heading towards Shohoku's locker rooms to congratulate his lover-slash-boyfriend.

The crowd slowly thinned but Rukawa-supporters were still visible from here.

Yep, his lover-slash-boyfriend was popular and handsome alright. He took hold of the doorknob and as he entered…

*CreeK*

Rukawa was lying on top of Mitsui. Really?

*BliNk*

--Rewind----Rewind--

Close the door, touch the knob, turn it, open the door once again…rub your eyes and squint them to look at Rukawa.

"Shit!"

Rukawa was really lying on top of Mitsui.

*Rub eyes*

Rukawa on top of Mitsui.

Mitsui Hisashi!

Who is he again?

*ToiNk*

Oh right! Mitsui Hisashi…ex-gangster…ex-ace in Junior High…playboy of Shohoku…lover-slash-boyfriend of Kogure Kiminobu!

Wait, then why is he the one under Rukawa?

*BlaG*

Sendoh slams the door and walks away.

**Note:** Rukawa has backstabbed Sendoh Akira!

****

Mitsui blushes a deep shade of crimson.

"Rukawa…get off…me," Mitsui said.

Rukawa immediately stood up, dusting himself and blushing furiously himself.

"Sorry…stupid banana peal…" He muttered.

Rukawa extended his right had to help Mitsui up.

Mitsui nodded as he accepted the hand.

Rukawa grabbed his gym bag, muttered a 'good-bye Mitsui-sempai' before scurrying off to stop Sendoh from doing anything hysterical.

"Akira…"

He found Sendoh curled up like a ball in the vast basketball court.

"Akira…its not wha…"

"I thought you loved me…Kaede…"

"I do…what you saw…it's not what y…"

"Then what were you doing with MITSUI? Or is it Hisashi now?"

"Akira…listen to me!"

"Don't deny what I saw with my two eyes!"

"AKIRA!!! I will never BETRAY you! For gods sake…I slipped because of a stupid banana peal!"

"Kaede…just tell me the truth because I can't take it anymore…"

"You are JEALOUS over pointless matters…"

"IS LYING WITH MITSUI HISASHI, A POINTLESS MATTER! NO AND IT WILL NEVER BE!!!" Sendoh has lost his composure and has stood up tears spilling from his eyes.

"You, wait here…" Rukawa said calmly but deadly.

Rukawa almost ransacked the door, just to be able to find the stupid banana that caused him to slip and be found by his Akira who was jealous at the moment lying on top of Mitsui.

Luckily, Sendoh had no attempt to leave without clearing this matter with Rukawa. And Rukawa had no attempt to lose Sendoh either.

"This *points at the banana peal* is the cause of why I fall on top of Mitsui," Rukawa said.

"Kaede…"

"I am not telling any lie…Akira!"

"Kaede…please…"

"Akira…Mitsui has Kogure and I have you…believe me it was an accident…damn this banana. Why would I do anything like that?"

"I don't know…"

Rukawa tilted Sendoh's head to face him.

"I love you…Akira and I always will…" Rukawa whispered.

"Kaede…"

But before Akira can even protest, his lips were already endeavored by Rukawa's into a sweet, simple and gentle kiss.

And when Rukawa pulled away, he smirked at Sendoh.

Sendoh feeling dazed after feeling secured and loved once again, gazed questioningly at his smirking lover-slash-boyfriend.

"What?!"

"You were jealous…" Rukawa simply stated.

Sendoh just blushed unable to reply.

Rukawa merely caressed Sendoh's cheek and smiled lovingly at him and Sendoh just smiled sincerely back.

"Let's go home!" Rukawa said, as he threw the banana peal elsewhere.

"Damn…banana!" Sendoh said and laughed.

They hold hands and walked away.

*ThuD*

The banana dropped by waiting for another victim to come and slip its way.

**===========**

_Sendoh and Rukawa turned chibi…_

_+ Kae = author…self insert in this part_

**_Lesson # 1:_**

Kae: Never leave a banana peal anywhere!

"Yeah! They make Kaede lie on top of Mitsui when he could always lie on top of me!" Sendoh said.

"Hentai!" Rukawa said, blushing furiously.

Kae: You should recycle biodegradable objects by making them fertilizers.

**_Lesson #2:_**

Kae: Always lock the door when you're doing something children should not see.

"What's the connection?" Sendoh asked.

Kae: You see things you shouldn't see?

**_Lesson #3:_**

Kae: Don't go lying on top of anyone!

"It was not my fault!" Rukawa argued.

"Yeah, it was the banana peal!" Sendoh added.

"Yeah…" Rukawa said.

Kae: Maybe the banana was at the wrong place at the wrong time…

"No!"

**_Lesson #4:_**

"If you love someone…you can never betray him or her…" Rukawa said.

"You love me?" Sendoh asked.

Kae: *shakes head* isn't it obvious?

Sendoh just scratches head.

**_Lesson #5:_**

"Not what all you see is true…" Sendoh said.

Kae: *points accusingly* then why were you fighting Ruru?

"Because he was lying on top of Mitsui!"

Kae: *sighs*

**_Lesson #6:_**

Kae: Always look where you walking to…

"Are you implying something?" Rukawa asked.

Kae: Nope, just stating.

"Is it my fault that the banana was there?"

Kae: No, did I say something?

**_Lesson #7:_**

Kae: Always knock before entering the room

"Are you telling me I should've knocked?" Sendoh asked.

Kae: Nope, I'm telling it to those who doesn't

"Well?"

Kae: What?!

"Never mind…"

~T.b.C.

A/N: Finally, I've come to finish chapter two…and by the way the appearance of the first chapter has been slightly changed…reviews please…

Next Chapter: it's Rukawa's turn to be jealous again? Find out what will happen with Sendoh and Rukawa's relationship and never forget to review!


End file.
